


I've already won

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [56]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anisstaranise asked: seblaine fake NOT dating trope</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've already won

He knew this was a bad idea from the very beginning. 

This is like…this is bad _luck_ is what it is. Did he agree to do this because he doesn’t remember? 

Blaine lets out a slow breath and tugs on his red bowtie; it feels like it might choke him if he doesn’t. His junior year isn’t turning out into what he thought it would be. It’s a strange overwhelming sensation, like his body is being pulled into different directions. 

Like he doesn’t quite belong here.

He jumps a little as the bathroom door opens and watches Kurt saunter in, looking perfect, of course. Not a hair out of place. He lets out a slow breath and smiles softly at him through the mirror, standing up from leaning against the sink.

“Blaine Anderson, are you nervous?” He teases.

He laughs softly and shakes his head, smoothing his fingers through his hair. “Not nervous, just…uh, apprehensive I guess. But in a good way.”

Kurt hums softly under his breath and takes a step towards him, his hands settling on his shoulders, squeezing. The action isn’t comforting like it used to be, it actually makes him squirm a little. Because those hands shouldn’t be there. He lifts his shoulders a little but Kurt’s not getting the point.

“It’s just the Warblers, we’ve beat them before.”

And it’s not just that, it’s so much _more_ than that. He feels tiny pinpricks of annoyance building up behind his chest because, the Warblers is not just another group to him that he has to beat. The Warblers were his home for a very long time, something like that doesn’t just fade away because he’s found a new family in New Directions. It still hurts him to compete and sometimes it hurts to win.

But Kurt doesn’t get that. He never did.

Blaine turns to face him, back against the sinks. Kurt’s hands are still on top of his shoulders, the other boy giving him a small smile. His hands travel down his arms and Blaine swallows, because Kurt is glancing at his lips and _oh._

No.

He turns his head when Kurt starts to lean in to kiss him and pulls away. “I’m sorry, I can’t.” He clears his throat. “It’s just…”

Kurt’s cheeks are tinted pink, he’s obviously embarrassed about being pushed away but he waves a gentle hand in his direction like he understands. “No, it’s alright. I’m sorry. Wrong time, wrong place.”

Blaine swallows and pulls down on the lapels of his jacket, chewing on his lower lip, “I just don’t feel that way anymore. About you. I’ve changed.” He hopes he’s not saying this the wrong way. He doesn’t want to _hurt_ Kurt but…things are different now. Things have been different between them for a long time.

He doesn’t want to go backwards.

The other boy nods his head, looks a little upset. He’s about to say something else when the bathroom door opens and…Sebastian saunters in. Looking gorgeous as usual, a smirk dancing on the edges of his mouth, hands in his pockets.

Of course. Wonderful.

“Well, well. What do we have here?”

He glares at him, “None of your business.” His voice isn’t as strong as he wants it to be, and Sebastian takes his eyes off Kurt and settles them on his form.

Blaine feels like he’s staring right through him. Only Sebastian is capable of looking at him like an x-ray, peeling back layers until he’s completely naked. He wants to look away from him but can’t, his stomach doing a somersault all the way up into his throat.

“Feisty, I hope you’re bringing some of that energy on stage. You’re going to need it.”

Kurt perks up at that, his shoulders a bit straighter than before. If looks could kill, Kurt would have flambéed Sebastian twice over by now. “You’re one to talk. As much as I love to boast about the vocal range of our group, we have Blaine. The Warblers don’t have a chance.”

A shadow passes over Sebastian’s face, Blaine can see his expression change rather instantly. He’s not entertained anymore, he’s angry. “How typical of you to treat Blaine like some sort of trophy to be passed around.”

Kurt scoffs, “This is coming from _you._ Someone who’s been trying to compete for him since day one? Well, I hate to break it to you Sebastian, but I know a loser when I see one.”

Sebastian smiles suddenly, it’s bright and beautiful, like the devil making a deal. “I’m not the one who looked like a kicked puppy when I walked in here,” He glances at Blaine, “Breaking too many hearts to stay, Blaine Anderson?”

“Okay. That’s enough.” Blaine snaps, running frustrating hands through his hair, “I’m standing _right here.”_ He moves to gently grasp Kurt’s arm, tugging him out of the restroom. “Let’s go, we have warmups to finish.”

He purposely hits Sebastian’s shoulder, hard, as they leave.

000

The Warblers are not the only group they’re competing against today. He’s pretty sure Vocal Adrenaline and others are also making an appearance at some point. Regardless, after New Directions is done on stage and another group is getting ready to go up, Blaine grabs his phone from his satchel and waves it at the group.

“I’m going to call Cooper, let him know how we did.” He smiles at Kurt and wanders off backstage, chewing on his lower lip.

A squeak leaves his mouth as he’s grabbed by two hands from behind a curtain and yanked until he’s submerged in fabric.

“Surprise.” A voice whispers in his hear, a French accent hanging on the syllables like a lazy hug.

He squirms a little and pushes the body away, looking up at Sebastian with a distinguished pout. “What are you _doing?_ Someone could catch us.”

Sebastian grins and then winks, “One can only hope. I personally hope its Kurt.”

Blaine smacks him on his chest, which only winds Sebastian up and he pulls the shorter closer, leaning down to nip at his lips. “Knock it off, we both know that can’t happen. It’ll crush both groups.”

Sebastian sighs, runs a hand through Blaine’s loose curls and presses a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Fine. Fooling around in secret is more fun anyways. For now.”

“For now.” Blaine repeats, and it’s a promise. They’ll tell both groups soon enough that they’re dating.

He wraps his arms around Sebastian’s neck and pulls him down into a kiss, something long and slow, tongues tangling. His mouth tastes like mint and something distinctly Sebastian, he doesn’t want to stop but the sound of applause tells him that the Warblers are up next.

He has to let him go.

Sebastian hums, runs his thumb over his lower lip, “No matter how today goes, I’ve already won. I’ve got you.”

Blaine snorts out a laugh but his cheeks are bright pink at the compliment. He tries to play it off, roll his eyes because…how is someone like Sebastian _capable_ of sounding so genuine with the most ridiculous statements.

“Compliments will not earn you a trophy, get out of here.”

The taller pulls back and winks, “Victory blowjob later. Invite Kurt to watch.”

“In your dreams.”


End file.
